Am I worthy?
by MKM2K
Summary: The war is over. The diamonds are now defeated. Countless changes must be made to accommodate such an event. Not just changes in society and status quo but also relationships. Pearl raised Steven since birth. How will the two adjust to these new changes. (Fluff-One-shot)


**Hello everyone. I hope you guys had a fun and safe New Year and holidays. I decided to hop on the Steven Universe train. With all the grief, Steven is going through right now in the current season. It's time to create some fluff. Now to the story.**

* * *

It's over. It's finally over. 6000 years of pain, loss, regret, anger, and war. Finally, it paid off. Earth is now a liberated and independent colony. Peace spread throughout all gem controlled sectors and systems throughout the cosmos.

Change and repair are needed for Earth's new gem residents. The construction of this Little Homeworld would take months even years to complete. Although thousands of years as a corrupted monstrosity with a shattered incomprehensible mess of a mind only acting on base instinct unable to perceive the flow of time while being trapped in a confined space. This will be easy.

"Where did I put it" Steven the hero of the Gem Empire muttered to himself. It's been a few weeks since the Liberation. He's searching around his home wearing his trusty sandals and cargo shorts. Now upgraded to a baby blue shirt with his famous star sigil. The warp pad beamed revealing the elegant Pearl

"Oh, hello, Steven," Pearl warmly welcomed. Steven was still searching and faced away from her.

"Hey, mom, have you seen my jacket?" Steven asked looking under the table. Pearl looked around.

"Did you check on your bed?" Pearl asked, pointing to the upper level of the house. He turned his head. Oh, there it is right where she said it was.

"Oh, thanks, mom," Steven smiled.

"You're welcome, honey" Pearl smiled back. She blushed after a few seconds realizing what occurred. Steven had a cheeky smile.

* * *

This continued for weeks. Steven alternating between Pearl or mom. It hasn't gone unnoticed by Beach City's residents and the Crystal Gems, although brief confusion did spread wondering who was Steven referring to as Mom. Lars, Sadie, the Fryman siblings, the Cool kids were attempting to solve this mystery along with a betting pool to see who it was. Did Greg get a new girl? Was it someone that they already knew?

The confusion diminished once they realized it was Pearl that Steven was talking about, which didn't surprise them in the slightest. Amethyst was a sister to him, Garnet, the cool cousin or aunt. Pearl was the maternal figure in the young Universe's life. The other question was what took him so long to say it? The Cool Kids told them about the whole Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz dilemma and how it affected Steven, Greg and the Crystal Gems. They didn't want to cause any more issues for Steven as he had to with problems most people, especially those his age can't even begin to comprehend thus left it alone.

Pearl was reading, enjoying some her-time when a knock interrupted her. She placed on a bookmark in her novel to answer the door. It was her beloved student.

"Oh, hello, Connie. What brings you here?" Pearl asked happy to see her and led her inside. "Do you want anything to drink?"

" No, thank you. Steven and I were planning to see a movie this afternoon." Connie replied and meekly blushed. Pearl smiled thankfully that Steven is making quality lady friends and that Connie & Steven's relationship is progressing. "He told me to meet him here but have you seen him?"

"He went to Little Homeworld to help with the layout not too long ago," Pearl told Connie. "I'll message on him on his personal communication device to let him know you're here" Pearl pulled out her flip phone and texted Steven on Connie's arrival. The warp pad glowed immediately with Steven breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to take so long," Steven apologized. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

"I got here like three minutes ago. You ready?" Connie waved it off. Earth is technically under his command, after all.

"Just let me get my jacket," Steven said. He jumped up and landed in his room, grabbed his jacket, then jumped and gently floated back down. "Now, I'm ready."

"Hold it," Pearl commanded. "Do you have everything?" Steven nodded. "Are you sure? Phone, keys, wallet filled with adequate currency?" Steven checked his wallet. A mighty five dollars was in there along with some lint and a fly came out. Connie had to suppress a giggle. Pearl reached into her gem's storage space and gave Steven fifty dollars. "Please don't spend all in one afternoon."

"Thanks, mom" Steven whispered and gave Pearl a hug. She hugged back with a smile. "We're off."

"Be safe out there" Pearl smiled as she waved them off. Her smile turned somber when they were out of view. She went to the warp pad and teleport to Rose's Fountain. She bowed before the statue. "Greetings my Diamond. I must apologize for my late report but given the circumstances of what occurred in the last weeks. It was inevitable. The rebellion was a success and Earth is liberated. The majority of the corrupted gems have restored with minor deformities thanks to the assistance of the other diamonds. We're still trying to find corrupted gems. Now the construction of 'Little Homeworld' for the Gem residents has finally begun but it'll take time. My calculations estimated that completion would take an Earth year or two." Pearl showed a hologram of the layout of Little Homeworld

"Thank you, Pearl. Anything else to take note of?" The statue replied if it was Rose herself. At least in Pearl's mind.

"Yes…" Pearl hesitated. Rose saw her worry."It's Steven my Diamond" Rose could only sigh in shame. She never wanted this rebellion. Rose begged and pleaded with the other diamonds as Pink. But did they listen?! No. Pink was only relevant when _they _needed something. Now countless gems were shattered and/or corrupted. Steven, her only son, had to suffer for the mistakes she made. What did humans call this? Sins of the father? Rose is eternally grateful that Steven had incredible friends to support him during those tragic times.

"Is he alright? Did Blue, White, or Yellow did anything to him?!" Rose shouted fearful at what her fellow diamonds did to her son.

"Unfortunately, yes," Pearl sorrowfully admitted. "Initially, Blue and Yellow were grateful 'you' were alive," Rose blinked owlishly.

"Can you please explain Pearl?" Rose asked. She's been officially dead for fourteen years. How could they think Rose/Pink was alive?

"Some gems including myself on a few occasions confused Steven as your other personas," Pearl answered. "However, this resulted in other diamonds reverting back to their habits and punishments such as … locking him in the prison tower along with Connie when they fused," Rose gritted her teeth, tightened her fists and narrowed her eyes. How could they do this?! **AGAIN! **They mourned her 'death' for thousands of years regretting their actions. Yet as soon they thought she was alive. They immediately back to their uncaring and selfish ways. If the diamonds didn't _care _about her then. Surely they don't care about her _now_.

"What else happened" Rose after taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Steven was able to get through Blue, allowing her to realize how horrible she treated and help them escape," Pearl replied. "Blue had a physical altercation with Yellow causing considerable damage to surrounding buildings. Yellow break down and agree to help." Rose was flabbergasted. Blue and Yellow actually agreeing & listening to what someone else had to say besides White.

"What about White? I know she wasn't as … understanding," Rose confessed.

"Exactly. Blue & Yellow attempted to convince her to stop her madness as they were all hurt from your demise. White attacked them with her mind control beam." Pearl continued. Rose gasped. She has seen the effects of White's attacks. Gems already have limited freedom but to have that completely removed from you. Becoming a puppet. It's horrifying. "We tried to attack White and save Steven, but you can easily imagine how they worked."

"A total epic fail," Rose told. Pearl simply nodded.

"White blasted us too and grabbed Steven removing his gem due to her belief that Steven wasn't his own being instead of a vassal or mouthpiece for Pink," Pearl resumed. "It had adverse even fatal effects on him. The gem itself had it's own consciousness as it morphed into Steven. We call this being Pink Steven. He had more advanced powers in terms of his shield abilities also a destructive scream that shattered the ground," Rose shuttered placing her hands on her gem. "Pink Steven's main priority was getting to Steven to fuse. Mhmm" Pearl placed a hand on her chin.

"What is it?" Rose questioned, seeing Pearl's thinking face.

"I recall sometime after Steven was born. Amethyst, Garnet & I had our theories about Steven as we didn't fully understand how human reproduction and development worked." Pearl responded. You think that living on a planet for six thousand years that the Crystal gems would comprehend how the dominant species reproduce. "Amethyst thought he was you but shapeshifted. I … I thought similar to White Diamond's. That you were trapped and removing your gem would set you free. Garnet thought he was a fusion. I guess she was technically correct. I don't need to explain the aftermath with White Diamond as I would be repeating myself."

"There's more isn't," Rose spoke. Pearl remained silent avoiding her gaze. "Pearl, I know when you're hiding something." Pearl cleared her throat.

"It still relates to Steven," Pearl said. Rose gestured her to continue. "Over the past few days. He…"

"He what?" Rose wanted to know what issue her son and closest friend was facing.

"He called me mom," Pearl slowly admitted anxiously waiting for a response. Rose blinked a few times then snickered. Pearl swiftly snapped her head to face Rose.

"That's it? I thought it was something bad," Rose giggled. Pearl was stunned silent at this reaction. Where was the rage, accusations and anger?! "What's the actual problem my pearl?"

"But that was the problem!" Pearl shouted. Rose asked why. Pearl raised him. It was only natural for him to feel that those her. What was the issue? "It...It, It," Pearl struggled to find the words weeping at her failed attempts to confess her feelings

"Pearl, please tell me," Rose consoled hating to see her like this.

"**IT SHOULD'VE BEEN **_**YOU**_** ROSE**!" Pearl lamented, bawling abruptly stood up. She attempted to wipe her tears but they dropped faster than her arms can move. "It should've been you. Not me. It never should've been me. I don't deserve it." Rose was taken back. She wanted to embrace her dear friend but not she can do since she's a statue. Also, a figment of Pearl's imagination.

"Is this how you felt for the past 14 years" Rose whispered. Pearl composed herself enough to speak.

"Yes. You should've been here watching everyone milestone," Pearl replied. "His first steps. His first words. Him activating his gem powers. Meeting Connie. _Everything. _I feel like I'm replacing you." Pear scoffed at herself. "A lowly pearl replacing a diamond."

"Pearl," Rose commanded. "Do you love Steven?"

"Of course," Pearl stating the obvious. "He's my baby."

"Then why is it hard for you to accept that he views in such a way," Rose asked

"I'm his mom, not his mother," Pearl grumbled. "I didn't go through the rituals with Greg. I didn't go through the pain, the disgusting cravings or the sacrifice that you went through"

"It's common on Earth to be someone's mother without through what I and countless others went through," Rose replied.

"But the official definition of a mother is someone that gives birth and provides care towards their offspring," Pearl countered. "I only provided care and he isn't mine."

"Pearl, you did a wonderful job raising him in my stead. Better than what I could've done," Rose comforted. "He loves you and you love him." Rose smiled softly. " That's all that matters."

"I know, but…" Pearl paused for a moment. "It still should've been your honor."

"And you deserve and _earned_ the honor" Rose comforted. Pearl avoided her gaze. Has she truly earned it? "If it makes you too uncomfortable. Just tell him to stop" Pearl fidgeted and bit her lip. Can she do it? "Anything else to report my pearl?"

"No, my diamond. That is all." Pearl bowed as she took her leave.

"Also, Pearl," Rose said. Pearl stopped. Rose had a gentle look. "Please take care of yourself and I'm sorry," Pearl nodded and activated the warp pad. She found Steven with anxious expression sitting on the couch and that the sun was setting. Has she been gone that long? "Hey, did you and Connie had a wonderful evening" Pearl smiled. She wanted all the tea as what the humans called it. She _won't_ bring a tea kettle this time.

"Yeah, we did. We went to the movies, arcade, got a pizza and talked for a while at the beach until her parents picked her up" Steven smiled. Pearl handled back a squee overjoyed that they had a wonderful time together.

"What did you two talked about" Pearl walked over and sat next to Steven feeling giddy. Steven fell silent. Pearl got worried. "Is everything alright, Steven?"

"Yeah," Steven whispered, not meeting her eye to eye.

"Did it involved what you two talked about" Pearl replied, placing a delicate hand in his knee. He nodded.

"The main thing we talked about was how everything is changing now," Steven recalled. "The other thing …" Pearl kept quiet allowing him to free his mind. "Was me calling you 'mom.' Pearl covered her mouth "I always thought of you as my mom. I knew how _my_ mom was important to you. I just didn't want you to feel guilty about replacing her." Steven began to tear up. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable so I'll just stop," Pearl swiftly embraced her baby.

"Don't you_** ever **_stop," Pearl ordered. Steven was stunned silent and slowly hugged her back. "You love me and I love you. Don't let _anything _make you think otherwise."

"Can I … can I still call you mom" Steven pleaded, hugging her tighter allowing the tears to follow.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Pearl giggled with a few happy tears in her eyes. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Hey P, do we have any…" Amethyst appeared from the Temple interrupting the moment. Steven and Pearl looked at her with tears still in their eyes. Amethyst made a face as she barged in on a private moment and backed away slowly into the temple. "I'll uh come back later" The pair gazed at one another and laughed. Both happy at this change in their relationship.

* * *

**Shout out**** to all mothers, step-mothers, and maternal figures out there consider this an early Mother's day gift to show that you're all appreciated. Favorite & follow and leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
